


Cracked Egg

by morrezela



Series: Species Interaction: Cracked Egg AU [1]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Wings, Crack, Eggpreg, M/M, Mpreg, Seraphim
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-06
Updated: 2015-01-06
Packaged: 2018-03-06 10:08:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3130655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morrezela/pseuds/morrezela
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jared and Jensen discover that Jared's body is capable of more than they thought it was. The first of the Species Interaction: AU Series.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cracked Egg

**Author's Note:**

> This was an AU timestamp that was originally a little comment fic that I posted off the cuff to a review. I call it AU because the original fic was in response to a prompt on spnkink_meme that didn't mention MPreg, so I see this as a possible universe from the original fic.

Jensen sneaked into his home with gentle footsteps. The rarely used front door swung smoothly on its hinges as he crept through. He actually kind of liked the door, possibly because of the novelty of rarely seeing it thanks to Jared's insistence that they use the upper level door and fly into the house even if they'd been in the car.

 

Jensen half expected Jared to be awake when he got home. His mate had been clingy right before he'd left, needy and unswayable about fucking on every flat surface that was available for copulation. Jared had even talked him into a quickie right before he'd had to leave to catch his flight. He’d dropped his drawers right there in the kitchen, and Jensen for the first time in his life was almost late for a flight.

 

Jared had been unusually insistent on bottoming during that frenzied period of screwing, but it hadn't exactly been a hardship on Jensen, so he'd given his mate his way.

 

Jensen hadn't even been gone a week, but Jared's voice had gotten tight by the time that he'd called the night before. Jared had muttered something about having a surprise for Jensen when he got home, and Jensen figured he couldn't be blamed for jumping to the conclusion that sex would be waiting with how desperate his mate had been before he left.

 

Creeping into the living room, he could make out the outline of Jared's sleeping form on the couch. He looked exhausted, gray and pale. Jensen stumbled over to press a hand against Jared's forehead to check his temperature and then wake him up to usher his obviously ailing body to bed, but he stopped sort of his goal. He sort of had to as Jared was cradling a gigantic, green egg in his arms.

 

"What the Hell is that?" Jensen croaked out loud.

 

Jared's eyes flew open at the noise, and his arms cradled the egg closer to his chest.

 

"Jensen!" Jared's grey face flushed, and a nervous expression took up residence on it.

 

"Jay, what's with the egg?"

 

"Oh, umm, well... It's your son?" Jared mumbled.

 

Jensen stared at the swaddled bundle. "Jared, sweetheart, seraphs don't lay eggs, and even if they did, you're not a girl."

 

That one earned him a glare. "I know that, Dumb Ass."

 

"So it's a pet?" Jensen asked hopefully. Jared would be the type to refer to them as ‘daddies’ if they adopted an animal.

 

"No! Weren't you listening?"

 

"I heard you say something biologically impossible if that's what you're talking about."

 

"Look," Jared licked his lips and rearranged the egg, tucking the corners of the blanket in tighter around it, "you know how I got those fancy powers? Apparently, sometimes, egg laying kind of goes with it. But only, you know, if the egg is fertilized otherwise my body just absorbs it and doesn't produce the shell."

 

"You're saying that came out of your body?" Jensen squeaked. It wasn't an outrageously sized egg for being gigantic, but it was pretty scary looking.

 

"Yeah, well, just be thankful you didn't have to push it out of a new and not so fun opening that suddenly appeared on your body. I was pretty freaked at the time, and it was not fun figuring out what to do. Plus I had to bribe Chad to go buy a giant incubator and electric blankets. Do you know how much money that cost us?"

 

"Are you sure it's..."

 

"Don't call him an it," Jared corrected immediately, "and he's fine. Alive and warm and very active inside his little shell right now,” Jared finished the sentence more towards the egg cuddled in his arms than to Jensen. His voice pitched soft and warm and just a tad too sweet for Jensen’s peace of mind.

 

Jensen sat down on the floor and tried to process.

 

Jared gave birth to a green egg. Jensen was going to be a father.

 

He didn't know which thought was more terrifying.


End file.
